


Simon Says

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [23]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BDSM Vibes, Begging, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies and Lovers, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, Mild Sensory Play, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Sort of? - Freeform, and sela is just perpetually tired of his bullshit, but like lore is into it, but like not healthy ones, hes lucky she likes his cock, how to turn an android into your own personal sex toy, lore works for the romulan military, mild size kink, misuse of android programming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: With an android that refuses to listen to her, Sela has to get a bit creative. Fortunately for her, with the right incentive, Lore is only too willing to follow her commands.
Relationships: Lore/Sela (Star Trek)
Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

> For the bingo prompt "disobeying orders." This is almost 8k of just Sela and Lore frenemy-fucking. Their relationship might be a little fucked up, but honestly? It works for them. At least the sex is hot.

As a Romulan, it was Sela’s pleasure to serve her Empire, no matter what disparaging remarks might be made about her heritage. She had dedicated her life to serving her people, in any way she thought necessary. Those choices did not always make her popular with the Romulan Senate, but they yielded results, and she stood by them. Most of the time. Right now, there was one choice that Sela was regretting, not because it hadn’t proven a beneficial one for the Empire on the whole, but because the personal annoyance it provided was enough to make her tear her hair out in frustration.

Sela grit her teeth, fighting the urge to groan at the sound of voices outside her office door, the sharp footsteps and even sharper chatter, called playfully even as a pair of voices chased after, trying to stop it. Her doors slid open, admitting first the android, then a pair of guards, one of whom turned pale when he caught sight of her glare. “Commander, we attempted to stop him, but-“

“Never mind, Joraik,” Sela sighed, setting down her PADD. She glared at Lore, who grinned back even as she addressed the other two. “Leave us.”

“Yes, Commander.”

They retreated, and Sela returned her attention to the peacocking android, who sauntered over to her, bracing his hands on her desk, fingers curling against the glass. His smile never wavered. “See, I told them you’d want to see me-“

“I told you never to disturb me when I was working,” she snapped.

“Ah, that.” Lore leaned against the desk, picking up the wooden ornaments lining the edge, juggling them absently. “See, I thought that was less a command, and more a…friendly suggestion.”

Sela seized his wrist, and the ornaments clattered down, bouncing onto the carpet. “You have offered your services to me and the Romulan Star Empire-“

“Services you make _very_ enjoyable,” Lore purred.

Sela ignored him. “-which means that as far as you are concerned, _I_ am your commanding officer, and _you_ are supposed to be obeying my orders. If you can’t do that, then I have no further use for you.”

“You don’t mean that.” Lore clutched a hand to his chest dramatically. “Commander, you’re hurting my feelings.”

“You don’t have feelings, android.”

“Not true!” He jabbed a finger in her direction. “I feel everything you _Romulans_ do. It’s part of what you like so much about me.”

Sela fought the urge to snarl. It was a familiar sensation around Lore. “You never show up when ordered. In fact, you seem to take great pleasure in only showing up specifically when I have ordered you to _leave me alone._ You run off at the mouth when you’re told to show some respect.” She held up her hand as Lore’s mouth opened, clearly to protest, speaking over him. “When I tell you to do _anything_ , all you have is a smart comment and a crude joke, and if you weren’t so efficient at carrying out what orders you do choose to answer to, I would have let the military turn you over to our scientists for dismantling a long time ago. So when I say that I need you to sit down and shut up for _five minutes_ , I expect my orders to be obeyed. _Is that understood?”_

Lore’s eyes widened. The gesture was more than a little mocking. “Yes, _ma’am,_ Commander.” He spread his arms as if in apology, almost bowing as he stepped backwards, until he could take a seat on the chair in the corner, propping one heel up on it casually.

Sela sighed. “Just…stay there. _Quietly_. While I finish this report. Then I’ll…then I’ll deal with you.”

“You won’t hear a word for me,” he promised, curling his fingers around his knee, making a show of stretching out and getting comfortable. Sela took a moment to be grateful he’d chosen the chair off to the side, as opposed to one of the ones directly in front of her desk. The last thing she needed was more juggling her desk ornaments from a petulant, needy android who was as liable to comment on the breast-like shape of them as he was to suggest she impale herself with the large green-glass spike opposite them – both of which he had said before, with varying degrees of relish.

She took a subtle deep breath, picking up her PADD again and finding her place, doing her best not to groan at the tedium. Some people thought serving the military was a glamorous job, and it could be at times. But there was also far too many reports and too little action for Sela’s liking. She swore she could feel her inner eyelids glazing over.

It didn’t take long for the sound of Lore shifting in his seat to reach her notice. She rolled her eyes at the sound of fabric rustling, scratching against the upholstery. Five minutes was a generous estimation of the android’s ability to sit still; he was an impatient thing, that much was obvious. She supposed she should count her blessing that he was still mercifully silent, not running off at the mouth for once in his existence.

She heard him sigh faintly, and ignored it, glaring daggers into the PADD without really reading a word of it. She must have skimmed the same paragraph three times when what she was hearing fully registered.

It was a slick, slapping sound. Skin on skin, just a little rough, accompanied by breathy pants. Her head shot up, lip curling, as Lore met her eyes with a savage smirk, his hand blurring a little over his cock, pulled from his trousers and fully hard and leaking as he jacked it without breaking eye contact. Sela slammed the PADD down on her desk. “ _Five minutes_. You couldn’t give me _five minutes_.”

“I’m not, _ah,_ saying anything,” Lore panted. He twisted his fist on the downstroke, groaning with satisfaction. “I’m just…sitting here, _oh fuck,_ just like you asked.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Maybe you should have been more specific, _Commander_.” He sped his motion, hips fucking obscenely into his fist, the sound loud and squelching in the otherwise quiet office. “Not that you’re giving me much to work with. I always thought, _oh, oh yeah,_ thought that Romulans could pull off the bowl cut. Maybe it’s…not so hot…as a blonde.” He sucked in a sharp breath of pleasure, spreading his legs a little wider, giving himself more space to work. “And those shoulder pads, yeesh. I’m lucky, _ah_ , lucky I can get it up at all.”

Sela bared her teeth in a snarl at the taunts. “You’re insufferable.”

“Don’t… _fuck,_ don’t pretend it doesn’t turn you on. I can, _oh gods yeah,_ I can smell it.” He mirrored her feral grin, hard-edged and cruel. “Are you dripping for me yet, Commander? Are you soaking through that hideous uniform, watching an android mouth off, halfway to coming all over himself in your office?”

“I’m ordering you to _stop_.”

“Or what?” Lore taunted. He groaned, swiping his thumb over the head. “You’ll spank me? We both know I’ll enjoy it.”

He was close, Sela could tell. Lore was never subtle about it, the way more and more pleasure bled into his words, obnoxious and showy for her benefit, broken up by panting, his free hand squeezing at his balls as he stripped his cock faster and faster, working himself to the edge as if she hadn’t told him to stop, as if he got off even more on the fact that he was blatantly manipulating her words, twisting them for his own amusement.

It was permission enough for her. Sela grinned, and Lore’s hand faltered just momentarily, the tiniest frown creasing his forehead before Sela wrapped her fingers around the green spike that Lore had so _affectionately_ told her to go fuck herself with once, and every muscle in the android’s body seized, freezing in place. A broken-off cry of frustration barely managed to slip between his teeth, and Sela let go, lacing her fingers together on the desk as she sat forward in her chair, surveying the motionless android.

“I’m sorry,” she said, without a hint of sincerity. “Did I ruin your orgasm?”

She was pretty sure the word Lore was trying to form was ‘bitch.’ She ignored it, standing up and circling the desk, putting a little more distance between her and the android, gesturing to the patterned green glass. “Do you like it? I must say, I was rather eager to try it out.” She sat on the edge of her desk, leaning back against her hands. “See, I figured it was only a matter of time before you disobeyed another one of my orders. And I know, sooner or later, it won’t just be me telling you to stay out of my office, or to be quiet, or to keep your hands out of your fucking pants.” She gave a pointed look towards where Lore’s cock stood, still stiff, his frozen hand wrapped around the head, his trousers unbuckled and open around his thighs, a statue of debauchery. “Sooner or later, it’s going to be a real order. One I can’t afford to let you disobey.” She smiled, just as cruelly as his could be. “Do you really think I let you into my bed just because I enjoy it? You’re much easier to control after sex. Much more stupid. All it takes is a good orgasm to let your guard down, so you don’t even notice your internal mechanisms being scanned.” She touched the spike again, fluttering her fingers lightly around it. “I had the science branch work out a little something for me. It taps into your positronic net, and allows me to take control.”

His eyes widened, and she laughed. “Oh, don’t worry. I have no intention of using it, so long as you behave. But then…you seem to need a lesson in following the rules, don’t you?” She swirled her finger over the controls, and Lore’s jaw unlocked.

“You bitch,” he spat at her. His eyes flicked down to his hand, and she was treated to the delightful image of his face contorting, clearly trying to exercise enough control to move his fist. He grit his teeth. “You fucking-“

Sela clucked her tongue. “That isn’t how we speak to a commander, now is it?” She folded her arms, raising her eyebrows. “Besides, I was under the impression that you were having some trouble with the scenery.” She trailed her fingers over the vee of spikes at the collar of her uniform, over the boxy shoulders which, she had to admit, were hardly the height of fashion. “Here, why don’t I help you with that?”

She keyed in a command, and Lore swore, panting as his cock jerked in his grip, streaks of cum spurting out and painting his fist and trousers, without softening in the slightest. Sela grinned. “How was that?”

“Fuck you,” Lore spat.

“Why should I?”

Lore’s jaw clenched, his tongue in cheek. He glared at her, but Sela could see his mind whirring, carefully choosing the correct response. “Because,” he said. “I was right about one thing. You’re wet, Commander. You must be gagging for it as much as I am. And since only one of us can come on command…” He gave a pointed glance down towards his cock. “Seems to me like you’ve got a perfect sex toy right here for the taking.”

“And you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“You know I would.”

Sela folded her arms. “Are you sure about that?” His expression faltered, and she smirked. “If you thought that orgasm was unsatisfying, you have no idea.” She circled her finger over the tip of the spike, watching Lore’s expression shudder at the suggestive motion. “With this I can make it so you don’t even feel it when I sink onto you. I can turn off every nerve sensor in your cock, until you really are nothing more than a toy for my amusement.”

“Don’t you dare-“

“Why not?” Sela raised her eyebrows. “Give me one good reason why I should let you enjoy yourself.”

“Because-“ Lore stopped himself. He glared.

“That’s what I thought.” Sela pushed herself off from the desk, her gait casual as she strolled over to the door, locking it. She rolled her shoulders back, reaching behind herself to undo the fastener on her uniform, shedding first the bulky top, then the pants, revealing the supple curves of her body. She could hear Lore biting back a whine, straining against the commands holding him in place. It sent another rush of arousal through her, and she rubbed at the crotch of her panties, as wet as Lore had guessed, groaning softly as she stimulated herself, bracing herself against the desk with one hand as she considered the statue.

“So many choices,” she hummed aloud. “Just how do I want you?”

“Commander, _please_.”

She paused, sparing Lore a look. There was actual panic in his eyes, true capitulation in his voice. She tilted her head. “Yes?”

His jaw tightened, and he swallowed visibly before forcing it to relax. “I want to feel it.”

“You do, do you? Even though I ‘don’t give you anything to work with’?”

“That was a lie and you know it.” Lore’s admission was a sweet victory. He looked like the words were being dragged from him at knifepoint. “Don’t make me write poetry about your fucking eyes, Commander. Or how deadly you are with a blade. How much it turns me on when I watch you interrogate some traitor to the Empire. How fucking good it feels when I slide deep into that tight, wet cunt, fucking you until we both come from the pleasure of it all. I can give you some shitty, sappy poetry if you want it, but I don’t want to do either of us the disservice.”

“How thoughtful.” Sela smirked. She shifted her panties aside, pressing two fingers between her folds, just teasing at her opening. She knew he’d be able to hear it, the slick sounds of her skin. Her stance widened a little, hiding the way her knees trembled at the sensation.

Lore noticed. “You want it too,” he said, his voice growing more confident, but without quite the edge of bravado. “Admit it, you love how much it breaks me apart. You love having that control over me when we fuck.”

“See, there’s the problem.” Sela shook her head, just a touch condescending. “I _can’t_ control you. You refuse to listen, refuse to follow orders. So why should I let you be more than a conveniently shaped toy for me to enjoy myself with? Why should I reward you for bad behavior?”

She ran her fingers over the spike again, and Lore winced as the feeling disappeared in his cock. “Sela-“ He broke off at her sharp look. “ _Commander_. Let me make it up to you. Please. I’ll do whatever you ask, just…” His expression contorted into one of desperation, almost pleading.

Sela chuckled. Gods, it felt good. She removed her fingers from her panties, unclasping her bra and leaving it on the floor before stepping out of her underwear, bringing the fabric with her as she crossed the room, slinging a leg easily across Lore’s legs, straddling him in the chair. Teasingly, she wrapped the lace around the base of his cock, rubbing at the shaft with it. Lore’s groan wasn’t one of pleasure, but pure frustration at the lack of sensation it produced. “Come _on_ ,” he whined. “What can I do to make you give it back?”

“That’s a good question.” Sela sat back on her heels as much as the chair would allow, surveying him thoughtfully, taking her time because it made Lore grimace. “Just what can you do to prove you’ll listen to me? That you deserve to enjoy this too?” She rubbed the lace against Lore’s lips, and they parted for her, his eyes glaring at her even as she fed the fabric into his mouth. It was hardly an effective gag, and he would have been able to spit it out with ease, but he sucked on the fabric, his eyes fluttering shut with pleasure at the taste of her. Sela had figured out a long time ago which buttons of Lore’s to press for best results. He was a hedonist, after all. The extravagance of lacy silk and the decadence of tasting her had been an excellent tactic in the past for distracting him from her true aims. She suspected he knew that now, but he certainly didn’t seem to mind.

“Since you seem to love mouthing off so much, perhaps I can put it to better use,” she murmured. Lore moaned, nodded in agreement. She tugged her panties from his mouth, dropping them on the floor as she got off him, crossing back to the green spike. “Very well.” She keyed in a series of commands, and Lore’s body jerked, loosening up just enough to force him onto his back on the floor. His fingers dug into the carpet momentarily, a curse forming on his lips, before he noted the change, lifting his hands and examining them. He tilted his chin back, watching her upside down. “I thought I’d give you your hands back,” she teased. “You might need them.”

She knelt, smirked at the way Lore’s still-hard cock stuck up in the air, somewhere between comical and obscene. She ghosted her fingers over the tip, but without any sensation it didn’t so much as twitch. “Don’t tease,” Lore spat.

“You don’t get to talk back,” Sela snapped. She gripped his jaw, straddling his chest. “That’s an _order,_ android. From now on, you don’t get to speak unless I tell you too. Is that understood?”

Lore looked like she’d stuck a lemon on his tongue. “Yes, Commander.”

She smiled, releasing his jaw. “Good. That’s all I want. Behave yourself, and you’ll be rewarded.” She stroked her fingers down his cheek, and almost gentle gesture. “Feel free to much as much noise as you like, though. I do love the way it feels.”

He didn’t respond. Good. He was learning. She’d get him to obey her yet. Sela slid forward, her strong thighs bracketing Lore’s head, tucking her feet up under his shoulder blades. Lore wrapped his fingers around her thighs, already straining up eagerly, until Sela grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking until his head was forced back against the floor. “I didn’t say you could begin,” she told him, and Lore’s jaw clenched, but he stopped fighting her grip. She released a little, petting at his hair instead. “It’s a shame I can’t let you up yet. There are so many more interesting positions for this.”

Lore whined low in his throat, and she shook her head. “You’ll have to earn that privilege back.”

There was something gorgeously decadent about being naked on her office floor, straddling Lore’s face even as he was still almost entirely clothed. She scratched her fingers against his scalp. “Make it good for me. Go _slow_.”

Lore made an eager sound, groaning when Sela lowered herself against his face. He rubbed his cheek against her thigh, the tip of his nose just barely teasing at the edge of her folds, slick and engorged with blood. His thumbs dug into the meat of her thigh, his nails sharp against her as he clutched at the curve of her ass. He bit down on her skin, and Sela hissed as he sucked hard, teeth nipping, worrying a bruise into the juncture of her thigh. She groaned her encouragement, hips rocking forward slightly, releasing his hair to brace herself against the floor as he turned his head, his nose dragging briefly between her folds before he gave her other thigh the same treatment, the matching spots dark green with her Romulan blood.

It was impertinent, marking her, but no one else would be looking there, and it felt too good for Sela to punish him for it. She felt him grin into the skin, pressing one last kiss there before hitching her closer, his nails digging in roughly as he jerked her forward, planting his face right at the center of her, sensitive enough that she gasped, head titling back as her hand fisted futilely at the carpeting beside his head. Lore hummed in appreciation, sending sharp vibrations through her folds, another gush of slick leaking out of her as he suckled at the tender flesh, a hint of scraping teeth in counterpoint to a gentler tongue. He laved over her, licking and stroking right to her core, his tongue bathing flat over the rim of her cunt, teasing several times before he pointed it enough for the tip to press in, swirling in a circular motion around the edge until Sela grunted, shoving her hips down against his face, his nose grinding against her clit as she rutted down against him. It speared his tongue in deeper and she groaned as he obliged the unspoken commanded, fucking it in and out of her. One hand released her ass to press between her folds, his fingers spreading in a vee that rubbed all the sensitive nerve endings outside even as he licked deeper and deeper in, his head arching up off the floor without any sign of strain. Sela was halfway to breaking her nails, clawing at the ground, and she grit her teeth as his hand shifted, rubbing viciously against her clit.

She tugged on his hair again. “No. Draw it out. I want to last.”

The noise of compliance he made was sharp and sweet against her, the pressure of his thumb gone in favor of him pressing his fingertips into her cunt, spreading her wider for his tongue. It was wet and sloppy with his saliva and her own juices, but the sound was hardly a deterrent, spurring Sela on as she fucked back against his mouth. He was barely breathing, and a humanoid would have gotten no relief from the shallow breathes, but it huffed hot into her, making her moan appreciatively, shifting her hips until she could get the point of his nose against her again, a light, sweet pressure that edged her just that tiny bit closer without pushing her over.

“You’re being so good,” she groaned. Her fingers stayed tight in his hair, giving him that pressure to strain against because she knew it excited him. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

In retaliation, Lore shoved the two fingers in beside his tongue, spearing them deep enough to make her cry out, tongue-fucking her in earnest as his fingers swept down, searching until they found the spot inside her, rubbing viciously against it. Sela shut her eyes, panting hard, biting down on her lip until she could taste the blood. She was infuriatingly close. Whatever else she could say of Lore, his skills in this area were all too thorough.

“If you make me cum before I say,” she warned him, “you’re going to be very unhappy with what comes next.”

The pressure eased up, the strokes of his tongue going shallow and then pulling out completely. He kept his fingers in her, crooked and rubbing gently, his mouth pressing up instead to wrap his lips around her clit, sucking gently. Sela sighed in appreciation, circling her hips down against his tongue, which flicked over her expertly. “Much better,” she purred. “I should just keep you under my desk, shouldn’t I? Under my control, bound on your knees by your own programming, your mouth too busy between my thighs to say anything at all.”

Lore growled against her, and her laugh broke a little into a sound of pleasure it sent jolting through her, right against her clit. Her cunt throbbed, hot and tightening, her body oh so achingly ready to be pushed over the edge. She jerked on his hair again, his head falling back, panting not because he needed to but because he knew as well as she did that debauched was a good look on him, his face absolutely soaked, skin slick and glistening with it. His eyes met hers, and she ran her thumb over his lower lip, dragging down, letting her nail scrape it before pressing the digit in, a little shudder of delight rolling through her as Lore sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He was so much prettier when he was quiet. It was almost sweet. She was going to get a strap-on one of these days, the biggest one she thought he could take, and she was going to gag him with it, let him choke on a cock while she rode him. A gorgeous imagine, and one which sent heat rushing through her, as if she needed any reminding.

She pulled her thumb from his mouth with a pop, bringing it to her own lips, letting her tongue dart out to kitten lick the taste of them both from it, Lore groaning as his head fell back against the carpet, his eyelids fluttering to half-mast. “What was that?” she teased. “Did you want to say something?”

“You’re going to kill me,” he groaned. The hand still clutching her thigh tightened, hard enough to bruise. “I didn’t think it was possible to be this fucking horny without-“

“Without getting to touch your cock?” she teased, baring her teeth in a grin. “Knowing that if you did, it wouldn’t do any good? You could fuck your fist for hours, getting more and more frustrated, because nothing you do is going to make you feel it again. Not without my say so.”

“Please, Commander. Let me-“

“I didn’t say you could answer me.”

His mouth snapped shut, but he wasn’t even glaring any more. His eyes were almost glazed, needy. She scratched at his scalp. “Now you get to make me cum,” she told him. “And if you do a good enough job, then we’ll see.”

She released him, and Lore didn’t hesitate, diving back as if he were starving, as if licking into her was the only thing that could satiate the hunger. He groaned against her, and Sela’s thighs tensed, parting further so she could fuck down better against his fingers and tongue, spearing into her, pumping and stroking in counterpoint with the pressure on her clit, Lore rubbing insistently against it, pressing from the inside and outside until Sela cried out, spots bursting behind her eyes as her body tightened and came, washing over her hard, Lore licking her all the way through it.

She panted, shoving his head back. “Enough.” She sat back on his chest, the rough fabric of his shirt sensitive against her still-hot folds, her body still quivering through it. “That was good. Very good.”

“I aim to serve.”

It was cheeky and against her explicit commands, but Sela was too busy catching her breath to censure him. She pressed a hand to her chest, her skin faintly damp with sweat – a human failing, as Romulans didn’t sweat – until her breaths evened out, regaining her control. She glanced back over her shoulder, the exposed cock still standing proudly, no sign of flagging in the slightest. She would wager even money on it being that hard even if Lore hadn’t been frozen by her device. Harder, even, and leaking profusely from the head and those handy little pores along the shaft for lubrication, probably dark gold ochre at the tip and throbbing with need. It was none of those things now, and it looked rather unimpressive for it. It really would be little more than a toy if she played with it now, and while she could adjust the settings to make it leak and twitch and throb on command, it wouldn’t be quite the same.

With some effort, she heaved herself off Lore, stretching her legs out as she sprawled into a sit on the floor beside him. Lore, naturally, remained where he was, although he crossed his arms across his chest, a petulant frown falling onto his face even as he visibly bit his tongue.

“You may speak now,” she told him lazily, cracking her neck and tipping her head back to the ceiling. There was still a pleasant warmth washing through her, and she was in no rush. It was much more satisfying to make him wait.

“What happened to letting me up, hmm?”

If she were less Romulan, she might have laughed at the sulk in his tone. Instead, she merely smirked, examining her nails, ragged from scratching at the carpet. “I said we’d see. I’m still considering.”

“Oh, come on,” Lore complained. “I did everything you asked!”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.”

He fell silent, glowering, which meant she was right. An excellent weakness, and so satisfying to exploit.

“You know,” she said, “I’m still not convinced I can let you up. How do I know that when I do, you won’t just decide my orders are optional again?”

“Then don’t.”

She blinked, looking to him in surprise. Lore’s teeth were gritted, like he was accepting defeat, and not willingly. “Arrange me however you want, Commander. Let me be the fucktoy you’re obviously gagging to try out. I’ll be good. I’ll comply. I’ll keep my mouth shut if you tell me too, or whisper all the filthy things you like if you ask. I’ll do whatever the fuck you want, but for fucks sake, let me feel it. Let me feel how hot and wet you are when you fuck yourself on me, let me feel it when you grind down, fighting to get that last inch in because you just can’t help but stuff yourself with my cock. Let me feel it when my balls fucking ache, so desperate to come in your tight cunt, but not until you tell me to, not unless you order it, no matter how hard it is to hold off because it’s just that fucking good.” He bared his teeth, savage and sharp. “If you can’t trust me to follow your orders, then fine. Make me your own personal sex doll. But you and I both know you like it so much better when I come apart because I care more about how good it feels than I do about my own personal safety. Face it, Commander. You’d be denying yourself as much as me if you didn’t.”

Sela studied him, but Lore didn’t break her gaze, meeting it in challenge. The unspoken words were loud in the near-silent office: Sela wasn’t the only one who knew a thing or two about her bedpartner. Lore was many things, but he wasn’t an idiot. Not when it came to this.

She didn’t speak, standing up and strolling over to the spike, keying in a set of commands. Lore shuddered, sitting upright as his body unlocked. He took stock of himself, testing his arms and legs, rolling his head and shoulders before reaching for his cock. He pulled it a few times, then made a sour face, glancing back at her. “Really?”

“Just keeping you incentivized.” She leaned back against her desk, considering. “Keeping you nice and compliant while I decide just how I want you.”

“I can think of a few ways.”

“Mmm, I’m sure you could,” Sela agreed. It was a shame she didn’t have more furniture in her office. It would have provided a bit more variety in the options. The chairs were hardly made with Romulan commanders riding their subordinates in mind.

“Pants off,” she told him. “Shirt too.”

Lore grinned, stripping easily, the fabric landing in a heap on the floor as he kicked it away. He had no shame in being naked, and Sela could hardly blame him. He had been well-crafted, after all, exquisitely proportioned in every way, lightly muscled but deceptively soft-skinned over it, broad but almost delicate. A delightful contradiction.

Sela placed a firm hand on his chest, pushing experimentally. Lore could have resisted her, but he didn’t. True to his word, he obeyed, allowing himself to be pressed backwards, reclining on her desk when he bumped into it. “I have half a mind to arrange you like a table,” she told him, keeping her voice thoughtful but casual. A calculated choice. “It is an appealing thought. You on all fours, braced up so I can ride you as hard as I like. Unfortunate that I wouldn’t be able to take you seriously.”

“A shame,” Lore purred. He licked his lips, eyes slowly scrolling down her bare form, lingering a long moment on her breasts before flicking back up to her face.

She ignored the leering. “I would bend you over my desk if I could, but unfortunately for you, I don’t keep toys in my office.”

“Perhaps you should consider rectifying that.”

“That would just reward you.”

“And you.”

She let the point go, scratching her fingers over his chest. It made him shudder, and she allowed a small smirk to cross her face. “In light of all that, I think I’m going to be generous.”

“Oh?”

She lowered her hand, wrapping it around his hard cock, using it like a leash to pull him upright again, until she and Lore were pressed chest to chest, her breath against his lips. “I think,” she murmured, “that I’m going to let you keep control of your body.” When his eyes lit up, she added, “On one condition.”

“Anything.”

Sela circled him, Lore turning with her, until she was the one pressed back against the desk. She pressed his hands to her hips, and he took the cue, lifting her up onto the glass surface. Sela hooked her ankles around his thighs, tugging him in close, reaching out for the green spike, wrapping her fist around it. “If I give you an order, I expect it to be followed. No exceptions.”

“And if it isn’t?”

“If it isn’t…” Sela shifted her thumb over the glass, and Lore shuddered, moaning as feeling bled back into his cock. He braced one hand on the desk, the other wrapping around himself, squeezing and stroking with small grunts of pleasure, until Sela lifted his chin with one finger. He stilled. “If it isn’t,” Sela repeated, “then I take it all back. I will sit you down in my chair, and I will fuck myself on your cock, and not only will I keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut, not only will I make it so that you can’t twitch a muscle in your body, but I _will_ take back any satisfaction you could possibly get from the act.” She dropped her gaze pointedly before meeting his again. “And given that that would be significantly less enjoyable for both of us, I expect you to ensure that it does not happen. Am I understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Lore’s voice purred over the syllables, savoring the words. He released his cock, setting his other hand on the desk, braced up over her. “Tell me how you want me. I’m yours to command.”

Sela released the spike, making sure it was still within arm’s reach. She curled her fist around Lore’s cock, the android hissing with pleasure as she pumped it in long, slow pulls, until lubrication began to leak along the shaft, the length pulsing gently in her fingers. He was the perfect size, gloriously thick, enough that it was a slight stretch to fit, just long enough to seat him all the way inside her, filling her up just shy of too much. Absolutely perfect.

She hooked her knees up higher, over his hips, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck to pull him halfway to her, using the other to brace herself up on the desk. She bit down on his lower lip when they met, hard enough to sting, laving over it with her tongue. Lore’s mouth parted, letting her lick her way into it, and _gods_ , he still tasted like her. Sela was still wet, open from his fingers and tongue, and heat pulsed through her, fresh and ready to go again.

“Get me ready for your cock,” she told him, in between bites to his lips, more teeth than kiss. “Three fingers. Work your way up. Tease me. Make me nice and wet.”

“Yes, Commander.”

She moaned when he slipped the first one in, pumping shallowly, already loose enough to take it with ease. He used his thumb to toy with her clit, gentle and teasing, until Sela’s breath hitched in holding back a cry. The second one fit without any more difficultly, Lore scissoring them apart, sweeping along her walls, crooking and nudging insistently. Sela panted into his mouth, forehead pressed against his as her eyes fluttered shut, her heels digging hard into his ass. It jolted his hips forward a little, and Lore hissed as his cock pressing into the groove of her hip, rutting softly against the skin. He shoved the third finger in, and Sela cried out, more of a stretch now, his fingers squelching, her body warm and elastic, making room as he thrust them in and out, a more insistent edge to the motion. She was dripping for him, as impatient as he was, so when Lore squirmed against her, rocking his cock more firmly against her hip, she let herself give in to her own needs. Her nails dug hard into the back of his neck, and she growled, “Get it in. Now.”

He groaned in relief, tugging his fingers free and gripping himself, lining the head up with her opening, pressing between her slick folds, rubbing the tip against her until it caught. He grabbed her hip, hauling her to the edge of the desk in one sharp tug that nearly tipped her onto her back, saved only by her grip on him. The motion speared him forward, the first inch stabbing into her, and they both moaned. He was bigger than the three fingers, just enough that it stretched her further, a welcome burn as he filled her up. Sela scratched hard against the base of his neck, scouring what should have been deep scratch marks into the false skin. “All of it,” she hissed. “Shove your fucking cock in me _now_.”

“Yes, _ma’am_.” Lore snapped his hips forward, grunting as he sheathed himself, screwing his hips to get the last inch in as deep as it could go, his balls pressing up against her. Sela’s legs tightened around him, flexing, her head falling back as she panted.

“Tell me how it feels,” she managed.

“So fucking good,” Lore groaned. He circled his hips slowly, dragging himself against her, keeping himself buried even as he moved, widening his stance to assist the motion. “So tight on my cock, fit like a fucking glove. Want to fuck you so bad, plow that tight, wet cunt like a fucking field. Want to feel you squeeze around me when you come, getting even tighter, milking me until I can’t help but come too.” He shuddered, sucking in air like he actually needed it, like he’d die without it. “Want to feel myself dripping out of you, coming so deep it has no choice but to squeeze out around my cock.” His hands tightened on her. “ _Commander, please_.”

Sela bared her teeth in a savage grin. “I like you begging.” She clenched down, hard, and Lore’s hips jolted, as if trying to get even deeper, the android whimpering out a moan. She bit down on the shell of his ear, hissing, “You don’t get to come until I say you do.”

“ _Yes, Commander.”_

“Then _move_.”

“Yes!” Lore groaned in relief. Where his hips had been circling, rutting before, now he drew out, sharp thrusts that slammed him back in, fucking deep into her. His balls slapped against her ass, and Sela groaned, eyes squeezing shut, the blood roaring in her ears almost drowning out the sound of his skin smacking against hers, wet and obscene and shooting heat straight to her cunt. His thick length speared her open in the best way possible, drilling into her, his hands hard against her, dragging her into his thrusts as his hips snapped, setting a frantic pace. There was no teasing either of them now, no dragging this out. It was messy, dirty, a hard fuck on her desk because that was what they were. Not lovers. Animals, rutting like they were in heat, sounds of pleasure punched from Lore’s throat like he was in agony as he fucked into her, hard enough that the hickeys wouldn’t be the only bruises he left. Sela relished it, the burn of his cock inside her and the stretch in her thighs, the hot, needy ache of her cunt as he plowed it, the slickness dripping down where they were joined, over skin and onto the glass. More sweat was beading on Sela’s skin, that terrible weakness, her hands slippery as she dug them hard into Lore’s skin, teeth gritting into a snarl at the thought that she couldn’t mark him as he marked her. She ought to brand him, she though. Put her personal stamp on him. Property of Commander Sela. No one else could touch him.

Lore groaned. “ _Fuck._ ” His hips stuttered a little, and his head dropped back, mouth open, eyes lidded. “ _Shit,_ I’m close.”

“I gave you an order, android,” Sela growled. She yanked hard on his hips, fucking back into the rough thrusts, slamming him harder into her.

“ _Shit_.” Lore whined, high in his throat, hips screwing desperately. He throbbed inside her, hardening further, cock twitching, and Sela reached for the glass spike in warning.

Lore seized her wrist, pinning it to the table. “No,” he panted. “No, I can do it.” He slowed his thrusts a little, keening softly.

“Let go of me.”

He released her like he’d been burned, his hand slamming down against the desk, bent over her as he kept pumping, in and out, the new angle dragging him over the spot inside Sela, making her groan. She shoved her hand between them, rubbing at her clit, batting his hand away when he tried to help, and when she came she all but shrieked with pleasure, high and loud enough that she had no doubt the guards would hear it down the hall. She didn’t care.

Lore kept fucking her through it, his thrusts easing only marginally to make up for her sensitivity, biting down hard on his own lip until Sela could see pinpricks of false blood beading up under his teeth. “Stop,” she told him, and Lore froze, his arms shaking, tremors wracking his body. Inside her, he pulsed, his cock throbbing desperately, beyond his control.

Sela carded her fingers through his hair, still high off her orgasm, still sensitive as she clenched around him, making him whimper again. “You’ve been so good for me,” she purred. “See? You can follow orders.”

“Commander, please.”

His voice was _wrecked_ , broken as he begged. There were few sweeter sounds in the universe. She kissed along his jawline, nipping at his earlobe. “ _Come. Now.”_

Lore cried out, thrusting once, hard, his cock jerking, spilling into her in long pulses, buried as deep inside her as he could go. He rocked into her shallowly, milking himself through it, and Sela clenched down, letting her body ripple around him, dragging it out for him. After all, he had earned it.

After a long minute, he slumped, braced up against the desk, his head hanging to his chin as he let out a long exhale. His softened cock slipped from her as she shifted upright, cum and lubrication dripping out after it, slicking her thighs further and adding to the puddle on the desk. She cradled his head between her breasts, letting both of them rest there a minute.

She didn’t miss his hand inching out, and she trapped it, threading her fingers through his to pin it down. “Nice try. The controls are keyed to my DNA. Even if you got your hands on it, you wouldn’t be able to activate it.”

“Maybe I just want to destroy it.” His voice was muffled against her chest, but she could feel his smile pressing into the skin.

She smiled too. “You could. I have others, of course.”

He lifted his head, smirking at her. “You never cease to amazing me, Commander.”

She unwound her legs from his hips, letting him step back, fishing for something to clean them up with. He came up with her panties, leering at her as he fisted them over his cock, then used them to wipe her up, followed by the mess on the desk, depositing them, thoroughly soaked, on the glass. It was a pointed gesture, and Sela half-acknowledged it, hopping up off the desk and reaching for her uniform pants, keeping eye contact with Lore as she tugged them on, san-underwear. “I suppose I can’t expect you to continue being well-behaved in the future, can I?” she asked casually as she finished redressing, watching Lore do the same.

His smile was hard-edged as always, making a show of tucking his spent cock back into his pants. “Why would I do that when the rewards are so clearly worthwhile?” He smirked at her. “You could always try spanking again.”

“Mmm, nice try.” Sela picked up her underwear, drawing Lore in by the belt, the android groaning as she stuffed her hand down the front of his pants, cupping his soft cock, leaving the panties tucking in beside it, silky and wet. She withdrew, watching as he adjusted himself, his cock half-hardening again, tenting the fabric of his uniform a bit at the sensation. “I believe I have a far more effective idea.”

She curled her fingers around the spike, and Lore swore, his palm still grinding into his crotch, as the feeling vanished again. He glared at her. “I must commend you, Commander. Your capacity for sadism is truly boundless.”

Sela refused to call her expression smug. She patted his chest, the gesture mocking. “Why don’t you go back to your quarters like I told you to earlier, and _stay there_ while I finish my work.” She leaned in, scant centimeters apart, close enough that Lore’s eyes flicked down to her lips and up again. “And maybe, if you behave yourself and do as you’re told, when I’m done, I’ll let you play with yourself while I watch. What do you think about that?”

Lore’s eyes darkened. “You have yourself a deal.”

“Perfect.” Sela stepped back, circling her desk and settling lazily into her chair, crossing her legs loosely to preserve that lovely fucked-out feeling. She picked up the PADD she’d been working on, and then glanced up at Lore, raising her eyebrows. “What are you still doing here? I gave you an order.”

“Yes, Commander,” Lore purred. He stuck his hands in his pockets, whistling lightly as the doors slid open to let him out, sauntering off down the hallway. Sela watched him go appreciatively, and not just because the view was excellent from behind. She sighed in satisfaction as the doors slid closed again. Peace and quiet. She tapped her fingers lightly against the glass spike – not commanding anything, just touching – and smiled. It was good to know her little toy was so effective. She was certainly going to have a great deal of fun with it.

That the android seemed to get off on it too…well, that was just a bonus. If it kept him in line, she couldn’t complain.


End file.
